


What happens in Vegas doesn't always stay in Vegas

by best_life_ever7



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/best_life_ever7/pseuds/best_life_ever7
Summary: The SGC is shut down (or is it?) and the team decides to take one last trip together before going their separate ways (or are they?)
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 23
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To be clear to anyone who read my last story, Secrets, lies, and the truth, this is NOT the follow up. This one is unrelated. I started this one and thought I'd share while I finish the sequel (I still haven't found a title that I like.) I think the title of this one says it all, so probably not too many surprises, but hopefully it's fun to read. Also this one is not finished yet so updates might not be every week, I will endeavor to be as regular as possible. I have a husband and household responsibilities and I'm homeschooling my 6 year old so writing time usually happens at night when I'm tired lol.

Chapter 1

Introduction:

The SGC was effectively shut down due to some bureaucratic nonsense. Some two bit Senator started making waves and somehow ended up with too much power. He declared the SGC a waste of money and too high of a risk. No one is sure how this guy got the President to agree. Probably blackmail.

With the SGC out of commission, SG-1 has been disbanded. Jack and Sam are awaiting new orders, Teal’c will head back to Chulak, and Daniel is a civilian so he can pretty much do whatever he wants.

In light of everything, the four former teammates decided to take one last trip. They headed to Vegas for a weekend before they all go their separate ways. After all, they have no idea when they’ll be together again.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Everything from here on out happens starting from the last day of the Vegas trip:

Jack wakes up alone in his hotel room, but something feels off. He can’t put his finger on it so he chalks it up to too much alcohol the night before. Come to think of it, he doesn’t even remember the night before, or how he got to his room.

He shakes his head from those thoughts and immediately regrets it. The room starts spinning and he has a massive headache. He feels nauseous. Definitely too much alcohol. 

He untangles himself from the sheets and takes a couple steps before he realizes that he’s naken. Completely naked. The nausea is momentarily replaced by puzzlement. He’s been known to go to bed without a shirt, but he’s usually never completely in the buff.

The alcohol must have made him strip. That’s new. He tries to think about what could have happened last night, but comes up blank. He doesn’t remember anything about last night other than dinner with his team.

The nausea returns and Jack stumbles his way to the bathroom and lifts the lid of the toilet just before whatever he ate, or drank comes back to haunt him. After he finishes, Jack gets up and stumbles his way back to his bed and falls face first into the mattress. The sudden movement causes another wave of nausea. In his hast to get back up, Jack rolls off the bed and lands on his naked butt and crawls to the bathroom in a rather undignified fashion. 

He doesn’t quite reach the toilet and aims for the bathtub instead. With each heave he wonders how he could have anything left to come back up. He figures he’ll start barfing organs next. When he thinks he’s finished again, Jack climbs to his feet. Unfortunately, the room starts spinning out of control which causes yet another wave of nausea. Unable to hold it in, Jack bends over and pukes all over the bathroom floor. If he didn’t feel like such crap he might actually be impressed with the mess he’s made.

Finally feeling like he might be finished, Jack makes his way out of the bathroom and back to bed, this time laying down gently. His last thought before drifting off to a fitful sleep is that he’s going to have to leave a pretty hefty tip for the hotel cleaning crew.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sam wakes up with a start as a chill runs down her whole body. She also hears the most annoying noise coming from the door. She groans and rolls out of bed. Once she’s on her feet and upright she has to reach out to steady herself against the wall. The room starts spinning, or she’s turning in circles really fast for some reason, she has no idea which. 

She closes her eyes but that makes the spinning worse. The nausea hits and she finds the nearest trash can. When she’s done, she rights herself again as she hears that annoying sound again. It's some kind of banging noise and what sounds like a voice, or a dying bird. She can’t quite figure out what it is, but it’s annoying.

She stands there for a moment trying to figure out where she even is, it’s not her bedroom in her house. Her mind is so foggy that she can’t think straight. 

There’s that annoying noise again, but this time she’s sure she heard her name. Reality comes crashing back as she remembers that she went on a Vegas trip with her team and she’s in her hotel room. And that noise isn’t a dying bird, it’s Daniel knocking on her door. She starts over to the door and as she passes the mirror on the wall, she notices that she’s completely naked. No wonder she woke up cold. She looks around for her clothes but can’t find them so she grabs the sheet and wraps it around herself.

She makes her way to the door just as Daniel starts knocking again and calling her name. He’s talking softly so as to not wake up the other hotel guests, but she can hear the concern in his voice. She pulls the door open and both Daniel and Teal’c are on the other side.

“Sam,” Daniel says, clearly relieved to see she’s alright, “I was getting worried.”

Sam opens her mouth to say something but is cut off by sudden nausea. She turns and rushes to the bathroom and proceeds to empty her stomach. She’s in the bathroom racheting for several minutes.

When she finally emerges, Daniel and Teal’c assist her to sit down.

“Major Carter, are you alright?” Teal’c asks.

Sam cannot see straight, nothing will be still, and now the room looks sideways. Teal’c gently grabs her arm and pulls her up, that’s when she realizes that the room wasn’t sideways, she was.

“Sam,” Daniel says kneeling down in front of her, “Sam, are you alright?”

“I’m gonna puke,” she replies as Teal’c grabs the trash can out of the bathroom so fast she never even saw him move.

When she’s done Daniel asks again, “Are you alright?”

Sam wipes her mouth with her hand and says, “I think so.”

“Where is O’Neill? He did not answer his door,” Teal’c asks.

Sam is confused now, why would she know where Colonel O’Neill is? Then she kind of giggles as she thinks that she doesn’t have to call him Sir or Colonel anymore since they aren’t in the same chain of command. She gets to call him Jack, he’s actually insisted on it

“Sam, you and Jack stayed at the bar last night while Teal’c and I went to the casino,” Daniel explains.

That’s it. That’s why she should know where Jack is, she was last with him. She thinks hard, but can’t remember anything. She knows they all had dinner together and then apparently went for drinks, but she has no clue what happened after that.

Her look must say it all because the next thing she knows Daniel is talking about how he can’t believe that they lost Jack.

“Daniel Jackson?” Teal’c says, pulling Daniel from his worry, “To where does this door lead?” Teal’c asks pointing to a random door in the wall.

“How did I not notice that before?” Daniel mutters as he mentally kicks himself for not noticing the connecting door that leads to Jack’s room. He’s been in both their rooms over this weekend and never once saw it.

Daniel tells Teal’c to keep an eye on Sam as he walks over to the door and steps through. He takes a step into the small corridor and is surprised when the door leading to Jack’s room is unlocked. 

He steps through and immediately sees Jack laying in a heap on the bed. Daniel starts over when the sight of the bathroom catches his eye. He walks over and his eyes and nose are assaulted by what he sees...and smells. He pinches his nose and closes the door.

Daniel now goes over to Jack and gently nudges him. Jack moans but doesn’t get up.

“Jack,” Daniel whispers, getting close to Jack’s ear.

Jack moans again so Daniel leans even closer and shouts, “Jack!”

Jack pops up and looks around. At seeing Daniel, he squints his eyes and says, “Daniel?”

“Jack, what in the world?”

“What?” Jack asks, confused.

“Teal’c and I were knocking at your door for ten minutes, we tried calling you. Sam finally answered her door, but she had no idea where you were either,” Daniel says, exasperatedly.

Jack just looks at Daniel with a blank expression. Daniel shakes his head and says, “What happened to the two of you last night?”

“What are you talking about?” Jack asks, thoroughly confused now.

Daniel huffs, “You’re naked for one, and I don’t even want to talk about what happened in the bathroom. Sam isn’t in much better shape.”

Jack looks down at himself, Daniel is right, he’s naked. He grabs a pillow to cover himself and says, “I guess we drank too much.”

“No kidding,” Daniel says. 

“She alright?” 

“She puked her guts out, though she did so a little more neatly than you,” Daniel tells him.

“I’ll leave a big tip,” Jack says in reply.

“Can you get up?” Daniel asks, changing the subject.

“I think so,” Jack says as he tries to stand. He turns himself so that he’s facing Daniel and the pillow is still covering him. He feels lightheaded, but at least nothing is spinning, and he doesn’t feel like throwing up.

“Good, now get dressed. Hammond called, he needs us back. I’m gonna go check on Sam. We’re supposed to have breakfast before heading back to Colorado,” Daniel says as he walks back to the connecting door.

At the mention of food Jack’s stomach does a flip, perhaps the nausea isn’t over. He takes a few deep breaths to try and regain control. He’s been drunk before but he’s never felt this bad. He also has the world’s worst hangover headache.

Jack drops the pillow and starts searching for his clothes. He doesn’t remember much of last night, but he’s going to assume that when he came back to his room he was dressed. He finds his travel bag first and gets out fresh clean clothes. A pair of jeans and a black t-shirt.

Now he needs to find his clothes from last night, not to mention his shoes. He sees the closed bathroom door and fervently hopes nothing he needs is in there. Finally he spots a shoe under the desk in the room. He groans as he has to bend over to pick it up. 

He finds another shoe halfway under the bed and he sits to put them on. The right shoe goes on without an issue, the left however, he can’t seem to get his foot into. He frowns and tries to jam his foot in, when that doesn't work he stomps his foot trying to force it in. Now he’s just irritated, this stupid shoe just won’t go on his foot. He picks it up and glares at it. 

It takes him a second before he realizes the shoe in hand is white. He glances down to his right foot, the shoe is black. He looks back at the white shoe as confused as he’s ever been. This is not his shoe. Has he just stayed a whole weekend in a hotel room with someone else's shoe?

He puts that aside for now and starts looking for the correct shoe. He soon finds it under the lamp table, it’s next to a second white shoe. Now he just feels creeped out. 

Jack decides he wants to get out of this room as soon as possible so he sets out to find his missing clothes. He finds his shirt on the TV, he grabs it and throws it in his bag. He looks around again and finds another article of clothing on the floor near the table with the coffee maker. He picks it up only to discover that it’s a sock...not his, as it’s too small.

Jack crinkles his nose. Maybe he shouldn’t leave the cleaning crew a big tip, they obviously missed a few things from the last person to occupy this room. He disregards the offending sock and picks the comforter up off the floor. After he throws the comforter on the bed, he looks to the floor where it had been and freezes. 

There, on the floor, is a pile of clothes that had been haphazardly dropped. He recognizes his jeans, but mixed in with them is another pair of jeans, a shirt, and women’s under clothes. Did he have a woman here last night that he doesn't remember? If he did have company last night, where is she now?

Jack swallows hard as he reaches down to inspect the clothes. He decides to not touch the underwear and bra. Instead he picks up the shirt, it's a really pretty floral blouse that on the right woman would probably be really attractive.

Just as he finishes his thought, his mind is assaulted with flashes of memory from last night. He remembers coming back, and clumsily tearing clothes off, whether off of himself or the other person he isn’t sure. He definitely had company last night. He off-handedly realizes that now waking up naked makes much more sense. He looks at the blouse again and is hit by other memories. Eating, drinking, laughing, darts, fun, contentment. 

Jack gasps as he reality dawns. He had spent the entire evening with the woman wearing this blouse, and apparently, she left it in his room, along with the rest of her clothes.

He looks over at the connecting door and wonders if Carter knows where her clothes are.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sam barely registers Daniel entering the room. She feels so sick to her stomach, she just wants to get back in bed and sleep for the rest of her life. She hears Daniel say something about Jack being in his room but she’s not really paying attention.

She sees the bed, the big, comfy, glorious bed. It looks so inviting. She suddenly wonders why she’s still sitting in this uncomfortable chair. 

She darts to her feet and takes a step and almost immediately, Teal’c has both arms around her. She loves that these guys look out for her and are always trying to help her, but this is overkill. She feels annoyed. She can’t even stand up now without one of them rushing to her side? She’s not some damsel in distress, she can take care of herself.

She tries to push away from Teal’c but he doesn’t budge. Now she’s feeling beyond annoyed, “Teal’c, move.”

“I will do just that, however Major Carter, you may want to wish to take the sheet with you,” Teal’c intones calmly.

“Sheet?” Sam says, confused. What sheet is Teal’c talking about? All of the sudden she remembers waking up naked and wrapping the sheet around her so she could answer the door when Daniel and Teal’c were knocking. Her eyes go big as she realizes that Teal’c is holding the sheet around her and covering her exposed front with his body. She feels her cheeks flush as she steps back and allows Teal’c to finish wrapping the sheet around her. She appreciates how he does so without looking at her, affording her as much privacy and dignity as possible in this situation.

After securing the sheet around her, Teal’c moves away and Sam sees Daniel staring at a wall. She chuckles to herself as she realizes he’s probably been staring at the wall since she stood up without her sheet. 

She has a renewed sense of love for her friends. Most men that she’s known in her life would sneak a peek at a woman if given the chance. These guys however, would never take advantage of her. She’s never felt safer in anyone’s company.

Forgetting her exhaustion, Sam says, “You can turn around now Daniel.”

Daniel slowly turns but keeps his head lowered, “Are you feeling better?”

Sam tries to take a step toward him but stumbles, “No, not really, but at least the room isn’t spinning anymore.”

“Uh, I’m not sure if you heard me earlier but I found Jack in his room. He looks kind of like you,” Daniel says. 

“I guess we had a bit too much last night,” Sam reasons, sheepishly.

“It would seem so,” Daniel finally looks up, crosses his arms and asks, “What happened to the two of you last night? The last time Teal’c and I saw you, you were playing darts in the bar.”

Sam tries to think but the effort hurts her head. She groans a little and covers her forehead with one hand, the other holds the sheet in place.

“I don’t know, Daniel, it hurts to think,” she replies.

“Do you think you can get dressed?” Daniel asks.

“I’d rather take a nap,” Sam says, looking over at the bed.

“I’m sure, but Hammond called, he needs us back.”

Sam perks up a little at that, “What does he need us for?”

“I don’t know, he didn’t say. Only that it was important and we should get back as soon as we can. I’m sure you can sleep on the way,” Daniel tells her.

Sam wonders what the General could possibly want. Maybe he has her and Jack’s new orders and wants to give them to them personally. Sam suddenly feels emotional. The thought of not being with her team everyday is just too much.

Sam looks around the room, “Wait, where is Jack?”

“He’s in his room getting dressed. I told you that when I came back, don’t you remember?” Daniel asks, trying to sound patient.

Sam thinks back, she vaguely recalls Daniel saying that about the Colonel now. She must be really hung over if she can’t remember something that got said only a few minutes ago.

“Does he know General Hammond called?” Sam asks.

Daniel throws his arms in the air, “I told him. Whether or not he heard me, or remembers, is another thing.”

Sam turns as she says, “Maybe I should go make sure.”

“Uh,” Daniel says jogging over and stepping in front of her, “Why don’t you get dressed first.”

Sam feels her cheeks flush again. She can’t go into Jack’s room dressed only in a sheet. She thinks about him, she’s actually called him Jack all weekend. He had insisted she call him by his name now that they aren’t in the same chain of command. She likes saying his first name, it sounds so good.

“Why do you keep saying his name?” Daniel asks.

Sam’s eyes go big, has she been standing there saying Jack’s name? He’s so hot, she thinks randomly.

“Uh Sam?,” Daniel asks, looking amused.

“What?”

“Uh, you just said that out loud too,” Daniel says, looking at her. 

Sam is pretty sure her face is a new shade of red. Her cheeks feel as though they are burning. She really needs to get past this hangover, it’s causing her to say some embarrassing things...out loud apparently. 

Sam groans and drops her head.

“Why don’t Teal’c and I go and get some breakfast while you get dressed,” Daniel says looking from Sam to Teal’c, then adds, “And hopefully Jack is doing the same.”

Daniel nods to her as he steps past her and she watches as he and Teal’c leave. She glances at the bed again and moans, she really wants to climb back in and sleep. Duty calls, she thinks to herself, so she sets to work looking for her clothes. 

Sam looks all over her room but can’t find the clothes she had on last night. She stands straight and puts a hand under her chin and tries to remember what she was even wearing. She shakes her head and goes to her suitcase instead and takes out a clean pair of jeans and a plain green t-shirt.

She stands there puzzled as to where her other clothes are. She assumes she had them on when she came back into her room. She also can’t find her shoes. She would hate to lose the clothes she had on last night but she can always replace them, but she doesn’t have another pair of shoes with her, so this is a problem.

Sam searches under the covers, under the tables, in the bathroom, in the drawers, even under the bed. Her shoes are nowhere to be found. Surely she hadn’t lost her shoes doing whatever she had been up to during the night. She can’t fathom why she would even remove her shoes until she was back in her room. Then again, she hardly remembers anything from last night, so there’s no telling what could have happened.

She looks at the connecting door and briefly wonders if Colonel O’Neill would know where her items are.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I have completed, more is coming just as soon as I can write it though!! Thank you for all the kudos and comments. It makes me so happy that y'all are enjoying this story.

Chapter 3

Jack doesn’t know how long he stands there looking at the connecting door. Broken images of last night keep assaulting his mind, nice images at that. Images that make him feel things he probably shouldn’t.

Of course he’s had feelings he shouldn’t for quite some time now, longer than he cares to admit. The only difference this time is that with the Stargate Program being shut down, these feelings aren’t illegal. That doesn’t mean that things won’t be awkward now though. 

Come to think of it, he’s not even sure of Carter’s feelings about him. He used to think he knew, but lately she’s been more distant. She doesn't flirt as much, doesn’t glance his way, doesn’t give him that special smile. Those things were the highlight of his day. He briefly wonders when that all changed. It’s been at least a couple months. He’s pretty sure he didn’t do or say anything to indicate that he was no longer interested. Though he had to be careful about that.

A chill runs down Jack’s spine as he suddenly wonders if Carter remembers anything from last night. Then he wonders if he should say anything if she doesn’t remember. Or if she does remember, should he bring it up?

He nearly screeches and jumps out of his skin when he hears a soft knock on the connecting door.

He stares at the door, unsure of what to do. He doesn’t have long to panic as the next thing he knows, the door is opening and Carter is stepping through.

“Jack, are you in here?” Sam asks as she steps through the door.

Jack quickly throws the comforter back over the pile of clothes and answers, “Uh, yeah,” he replies, then adds awkwardly, “What’s up?”

“Daniel and Teal’c are getting breakfast before we start heading back,” Sam says.

“Heading back?”

“To Colorado. General Hammond wants us back,” Sam explains.

“What?” Jack says, replacing his awkwardness with confusion.

“Daniel said he told you that General Hammond called and wants us back,” Sam says.

Jack thinks for a moment, “Oh, yeah, right. Sorry, I have a killer hangover,” Jack says, twirling a finger around his head.

Sam smiles and says, “Yeah, me too.”

“Guess we had a bit too much last night,” Jack says.

Jack watches Sam for any indication that she might remember anything. He also searches his mind trying to figure out what happened before they made it back to his room. All he can think about is…

“I don’t actually remember too much about last night,” Sam says, unknowingly interrupting Jack’s thoughts, then adds, “I was actually wondering if you remember anything?”

Jack freezes, he can’t possibly tell her what he remembers. A wave of nausea hits and Jack doubles over. He nearly freaks out when a soft warm hand touches his shoulder. He really thought the nausea part was over, though he wonders if it could be nerves this time.

Jack feels gentle pressure on his shoulder and back, Sam is steering him towards the bed. He feels himself panic even more at the thought of sitting on this bed with her next to him. He curses to himself when he realizes that he doesn't have a choice. He’s about to fall over, and falling into her would be worse than being near this bed with her.

With Sam’s help, he sits down on the bed and leans forward with his head in his hands. He feels a bit relieved when she doesn’t sit on the bed next to him. Maybe he’ll be alright after all.

“Jack, are you alright?” Sam asks.

Jack picks his head up and curses again. He was wrong, this is worse. She’s kneeling on the floor in front of him. She has a hand on his hand and her face is only a few inches away. He feels the strongest urge to tilt his head, lean forward, and capture her lips.

Definitely nerves. He wonders what’s wrong with him, maybe he did something a little stronger than alcohol last night. He’s never been this nervous with a woman. She’s just so beautiful.

Jack feels Sam’s hand tense, and as she moves away he sees her cheeks turn exceptionally red. Jack groans and asks, “How much of that did I say out loud?”

“Just the last part,” Sam says, looking uncomfortable.

Jack closes his eyes, “Sorry.” He groans again and thinks that if she looks this uncomfortable with his last comment, then he can only imagine how she’ll look when she finds out other things.

“It’s alright, I said something to Daniel earlier that I didn’t mean to,” Sam replies, still with red cheeks.

Jack looks at her with a questioning look. He wonders what exactly she said to Daniel. He also wonders why she’s turning all red again after mentioning it. He suddenly wonders if her distant behavior is because now she’s grown close to Daniel. He knows the two of them have always been close, but it’s always been a more brother and sister type of relationship. 

Though Daniel is younger and more her type. He can certainly compete with her on an intellectual level that Jack could never hope to achieve. It’s just as well if she’s in love with Daniel now.

“What? I’m not in love with Daniel! Why would you think that?” Sam shrieks.

Jack just stares at her. He really needs to get a hold of himself, or just stop talking all together. 

“I know I was drunk last night, but I wasn’t that drunk,” Sam says, animatedly. 

Jack has no idea what to say. Of course now he’s not sure if he’s sharing out loud his inner thoughts or keeping them to himself. 

“I’m just gonna stop thinking now,” Jack says. As he stands up, he sees himself in the mirror. He looks high, and his hair is more unruly than usual. He glances over at Sam, she looks lovely. How can she look so good when he looks like the walking dead?

“Jack?” Sam asks.

“What? Did I just say that out loud again?” Jack asks, startled.

“Say what?”

Pheww, he got away with that one. 

“Why don’t you look hungover?” Jack asks instead.

“Oh believe me, I am. Growing up with a military father though, you learn to hide certain things so questions won’t be asked,” Sam says, then adds, “My head and stomach hurt and all I want to do is sleep.”

Jack nods slowly, sleep sounds really good right about now.

“In fact, I probably would be asleep right now, but,” she pauses and looks uncomfortable, “I can’t find my clothes from last night, or my shoes. I was wondering if you might know what I did with them.”

Jack inwardly panics. What can he possibly say? He has to tell her, there’s no way he can not tell her.

He swallows hard, it’s now or never, “Move the comforter.”

Sam looks confused but does as requested. She moves the comforter and stares in disbelief.

Jack watches her for any signs of recognition. Any sign whatsoever that she might remember.

“I don’t understand,” she says slowly.

Jack hangs his head. He was hoping that seeing the clothes would trigger her memory like it did his. He really doesn’t want to have to spell this out for her.

“How did my things get here?” She looks at him.

Jack is silent, trying to figure out what to say. His brain is so muddled that nothing is coming to mind.

Sam suddenly gasps, places both hands over her mouth, and backs up. She looks over at him with huge eyes and he knows right then that she’s remembering.

“Sam, I,” he stops, unsure of what he’s trying to say.

Sam blinks rapidly and slowly uncovers her mouth, “Did we…?”

“Yeah,” is all he says.

“I thought you said you didn’t remember anything from last night,” she accuses.

Jack takes a step towards her with his hands out in front of him and says, “I didn’t, I swear, I didn’t. At least, not until I found the clothes laying on the floor.”

He can’t hold her gaze and looks away, “I’m sorry, Sam. I honestly don’t remember leaving the bar. I don’t know how…” he stops, gesturing to the pile of clothes.

“But, I woke up in my room, alone,” Sam says, with a shaky voice.

“I know,” Jack says quietly, then adds, “You thought it would be better to go back to your room.”

“In case Daniel and Teal’c came by before we woke up,” Sam says, finishing Jack’s thought.

“You didn’t want them asking questions,” Jack adds.

“You tried to get me to stay,” Sam whispers.

“Failed,” Jack says. Neither one can look at the other now.

After a few moments, Jack says, “Look Sam, I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean for...I mean, I hope you know that I didn’t plan this.”

Sam’s head shoots up and she looks directly at him, “I know you didn’t. Neither did I.”

At Jack’s confused look, she adds, “We were both drunk, there’s no telling who’s idea this was. Besides, I don’t remember much, but I do remember that I was a willing participant,” then as an afterthought, “ And with the SGC shut down, so we didn’t break any regulations, so that ‘s good.” 

“Are we gonna be alright?” Jack asks, then adds, “I don’t want things to be awkward and uncomfortable.” As much as he might have otherwise enjoyed last night, he doesn’t want to lose Sam over it. They’ve been friends and colleagues for many years. With their respective military ranks, anything more than that was not allowed. He had always thought that if they were ever in the position, they might explore something, but never thought it would be like this.

“I think we'll be fine. We were drunk, it happened, and now we move on,” she says, matter of factly. 

“Just like that?” Jack asks, before he can stop himself.

Sam looks away, “We’re being reassigned, probably to different commands. And if we were in the same command...” she lets the rest hang, though Jack thought he noted a hint of sorrow in her voice. Or is that just wishful thinking?

“Right, probably for the best we just move on then,” Jack adds.

He wonders if his mind is playing tricks on him because she looks a lot closer to him than she did a minute ago. He feels her touch his arm. Not a trick, when did she get this close, and how had he missed it?

The way she looks at him nearly makes him lose it. Instead of shame or embarrassment, he sees compassion, trust, and dare he think it, love?

They stare into each other’s eyes and ever so slowly start leaning closer to each other. Sam parts her lips, ready to accept his. They are only inches away when they hear a knock on the door and jump apart. Jack glares at the door and when he turns back, Sam has gathered her things and is stepping through the connecting door. She turns to look at him with a soft smile. He returns the smile and watches as she disappears into her room and he goes and opens the hotel door for, who he assumes, isDaniel and Teal’c.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos and comments! I really appreciate that. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story. It is meant to be on the lighter side with some humor, there will also be some serious bits but nothing crazy. Thanks again!!

Chapter 4

"It's good to see you're dressed," Daniel states as he walks in the door Jack just opened.

"Indeed," Teal'c intones.

Jack just glares at their backs. He's annoyed that he and Sam got interrupted. He's sure she was gonna let him kiss her, and he was nearly there. His mind is racing, he can't stop thinking about last night. He doesn't remember every detail, but he does remember her now.

He wonders what this could possibly mean. They're going to new commands, likely different ones. They could be on opposite sides of the country, or in different countries. Either way, it's probably not the best time to try and start something. Or was last night a one time thing? Jack wishes he could have more time to think about this, and get Sam's thoughts.

Jack tells himself to just focus on the here and now and worry about everything else later. Though he smiles to himself when he thinks about the fact that Sam didn't seem upset by what they did. If anything she seemed comfortable, which is probably why she was going let him kiss her. He's annoyed again at that. He really wanted to kiss her. Why did Daniel and Teal'c have to show up right at that moment?

"...and so we need to get moving."

"What?" Jack asks as Daniel stares at him. He has no idea what Daniel is talking about, he actually doesn't remember Daniel speaking at all.

Daniel glares at him now and looks annoyed, "You didn't hear a word I just said did you?"

Jack just stands there, "Uhhhh."

"Never mind, Teal'c can explain it to you," Daniel huffs, "Just grab your things, I'll go get Sam and we can head out."

"Okay," Jack says, still confused as to why Daniel seems to be in such a hurry, "Oh, wait!" Jack hollars before Daniel disappears through the connecting doors.

"What?" Daniel asks.

"You got any money I can borrow?" Jack asks.

"Money?"

"Yeah, ya know green paper that has value," Jack replies, sarcastically.

"I have some, why?" Daniel asks, suspiciously.

"I need to leave a tip for the cleaning service and I don't have much cash," Jack says like it should be obvious.

Daniel reaches into his pocket, pulls out his wallet, and stomps over to Jack, giving him several bills, "I expect it all back."

"Don't I always pay you back?" Jack says, narrowing his eyes.

"Teal'c, make sure he gets his things and meet me and Sam in the hallway in," he looks at his watch, "5 minutes."

Teal'c inclines his head and Jack shouts at Daniel's retreating back, "I don't need a babysitter."

As the door closes behind Daniel, Jack turns around and promptly trips over his own foot and falls flat on his face. He lays there for a moment cursing before Teal'c comes over and pulls him up with his strong arms.

"I would appear that you do indeed need a babysitter, O'Neill," Teal'c says, and Jack can tell he is being mocked.

Exactly 5 minutes later Teal'c urges Jack out of his room and into the hallway. A moment later, Daniel emerges, followed by Sam. The four of them look at each other for a moment before Daniel and Teal'c suggest they make their way to the lobby to check out.

When they get outside Daniel says, "Give me your keys."

Jack looks at him with a puzzled expression, "Why?"

"So I can drive," Daniel replies. He thinks this should be obvious.

Jack looks at Daniel and narrows his eyes, "I'm perfectly capable of driving my own truck."

Jack turns to stomp off and promptly walks into a light pole. He swears that thing wasn't there a second ago. He stands there rubbing his nose as Daniel walks up beside him and, not saying a word, just holds out his hand. Jack reaches into his pocket, pulls out his keys, and drops them in Daniel's hand. Jack glares as Daniel walks away, he may not have said anything, but the smirk on his face was enough. Jack can't help but notice Teal'c and Sam both have smirks too.

It's Jack's turn to smirk when Sam trips over the uneven sidewalk and runs her own nose into the same light pole.

The drive back is long and mostly boring, Daniel thinks to himself. Teal'c is not the best conversationalist and Jack and Sam have been sleeping for the past 3 hours. Though Daniel does note the way Sam has her had on Jack's shoulder, and Jack is resting his head on top of hers. He starts to wonder if something has changed.

Perhaps the SGC shutting down isn't the worst thing to happen. It would give his friends the opportunity to finally act on the feelings he knows they have for each other. The feeling they both deny exists. Everyone can see it except the two of them, or at least they act as though they can't.

Daniel does remember Sam telling him that she was seeing someone though. He's pretty sure that she hadn't planned on telling him anything about it. Daniel only knows about it because he happened to run into them while they were out on a date. She had looked embarrassed, Daniel remembers. The guy was barely her height and had this annoying voice. Not really the type of guy he would have pictured her with. Daniel vividly remembers Sam making him swear to keep it to himself. She obviously doesn't want anyone knowing, which doesn't seem healthy for the relationship.

He glances in the rearview mirror and at the sight of them assumes that that relationship didn't work out. Ole well Daniel thinks to himself. Now the SGC is closed down and his friends are free to do as they please.

Daniel's thoughts are interrupted by noises coming from the backseat. He glances in the rear view and sees his friends stirring, no doubt waking up.

Daniel keeps one eye on them and the other on the road. He watches as Jack and Sam slowly lift their heads and stare at each other. Yep, things will definitely be different now.


End file.
